


Local furry kids eat snow for an hour

by Ghetbro



Category: Feral (Wildworks Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Not to be taken seriously, blood tundra, crackfic, end me, fer.al, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghetbro/pseuds/Ghetbro
Summary: The title is self explanatoryOk maybe not. But read to find out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Local furry kids eat snow for an hour

**Author's Note:**

> ok I can explain. I had this idea of making a fic bout the kids cuz they cute ngl. and the discord server gave me some ideas. so uhm enjoy this garbage. (no you won't id close this tab If I were you)  
> the fic is not serious so thats why the writing is literal garbage.

"KIDS!!!!" Chill Luka. Pun intended. The kids are like 7 feet away from you. The kobolds are currently outside eating... what seems to appear snow? Who were the kobolds you may ask? Ende, Vann, and Phemer duh! "Children! What did I tell you about eating snow? Always eat the ones that are fresh!" Well it seems not everyone can achieve good parenting. Oh for love of God this is Luka we are talking about! Of course Luka will never achieve good parenting. Those two words don't exist in their dictionary and never will. 

"Why are we eating snow anyways?" Phemer had asked. "Because Luka is poor and some senri harvested all the dried veins. To craft I assume. Though we could eat bludderflies." "Uh no. We are not eating bludderflies. They do not taste good. Trust me."

"..."

"Vann how do you what bludderflies taste li-" "Oh my God Ende do you ever shut the hell up?" Ende just rolled her eyes and proceeded to take a mouthful of snow. 

Phemer just ignored that and said. "So uh what happened between you and bluddy?."

" _ **A mothertrucker decided to take bluddy and if I see that female dog again I am going to kick their kneecaps in and murder them with my own hands and I'll laugh at their corpse and dig their grave and dance on it."**_

"I uh okay yeah. Well uhm..." Phemer knew too well if someone McPissed Vann off. World destruction will await that poor person's soul. "Wait a minute. Wasn't that Senri that passed by that found the ghost actually them?" Vann actually took a moment to realize it. And realization had hit him harder than it shouldn't have. Now regret was creeping up on him. Regret of not obliterating the Senri on the spot. 3... 2... 1...

_**"Are you fu-"** _

" _No swearing in my Minecraft Christian server."_

Luka is of course moderating the kids. And Luka does not tolerate swearing at all. But saying 'hell' was still passable. I know I'm confused too. Ende just thought for a minute and said.

"Can we say motherfu-"

"No"

"Bit-"

"No"

"As-"

"No"

"Shit?"

_"Maybe..."_

Okay Luka maybe someone else should look after the kids. Anybody would do a better job at it. Ok maybe not anybody but you get the idea.

How much time had passed. Was there any clock here anyways. Feels like an hour but in fact it was barely 20 minutes. I think... I mean would you eat snow for an hour? Think not. That's why the kids decided to ask a certain someone for something edible that is tasty at least. They gave each other the 'i have an idea' look. "Hey Luka we'll be right back." Luka just ignored and just nodded. 

\------

_knock knock_

"LOOK I TOLD YOU, I HID THE BODY. THE POLICE AREN'T- oh hey kids!" That's the first thing Wolfe said upon opening the door. Just what exactly did he mean. The kids just ignored the first part and all said in unison. "Can we please have some dried veins Wolfe sir?" The trio kids had their pleading faces. And it was adorable. Who can't resist their cuteness? "Oh sorry kids I ain't got any." Vann obviously knew Wolfe is lying. And decided to turn things around. 

_**"Give us dried veins or I'm gonna kick your kneecaps in and laugh at you crying in pain. Hope you get used to living without legs."** _

**_"_** ahaha... Y-you got me k-kids. Heretakethemandgoaway." Wolfe threw the dried veins at their faces and slammed the door. "...at least we got what we wanted?..." Luka seriously needs to stop teaching Vann how to threaten other people. At this point Ende and Phemer were terrified of Vann. They could feel their sweat tickling down their necks as they walked beside Vann. Anything will set that kid off. Anything...

Off in the far distance they could see something charging at them full speed. It was breaking the sound barrier. And it stopped in it's tracks. "KIDSWEDONOTEATFOODFROMSTRANGERSDIDNOONETELLYOUNOTTOTAKETHINGSFROMSTRANGERSIMGONNACAL-"

"But it was Wolfe." Phemer cut off Luka mid sentence. 

"Oh."

"BUTSTILLWEDONOTEATDRIEDVEINSWEEATSNOWNOW.SNOWISVERYHEALTHYANDGOODFORYOUR-..." Luka seemed to chatter on about how eating snow is much better so much that the author just decided to leave this fic. Or maybe continue it next chapter we shall see.


End file.
